ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
I have no idea where she gets that from!
This is the 10th episode and season finale to Cassie 12: Omniverse Summary Uncle Stallion takes Cassie and Anna to a golf course, with Trucky and his new Sami-Truck that's been rendered into a high techy RV. A new styled RV that looks like a SamiTruck and is bigger on the inside. But, golf ball sized aliens threaten beg to differ. The story 12 years ago.... Young Uncle Stallion: Frank, did I tell you that my brother played golf? Frank:: No, *Aims golf club at a ball* 1...2...3... Uncle Stallion: He played in the golf champion ship, (Puts on white gloves)(Doesn't wear a steston)(Has on a golfer's hat with a cigerrette in his mouth) Falls: anddd? (Focuses on his aim) Young Uncle Stallion chuckles. Uncle Stallion: He's the strange-nervous man you competed against last month. Frank misses the ball. Falls: AH DOG NABIT! *Snaps his golf club in two* Ring ring ring ring Young Uncle Stallion answers his phone. A fairly large soccer sized ball flies from the sky, and crashes nto a big pool of water. Ripples in the pond water are seen, as usual creature ssmall enough to be picked up carefully speed out from this unusual soccer sized object.This object is seen to be rocky when pieces peel off to show it's not made in metal completely. Uncle Stallion: What was that? (Looks over his shoulder to see the steaming pond) Frank: That was me getting on a losing streak! (Shakes fist at the sky) THEMESONG! 12 years later.... Uncle Stallion parks the Sami-Truck at a truck stop right outside a golf course. Cassie and Anna were playing a hi-jacked video game,so the couch they were sitting on slid forwards sending both girls sliding off. Cassie and Anna landed on top of another. Trucky is sitting and keeping it's claws dug into the floorboards. The words 'game over' are seen in bright red. Cassie frowns. Anna grumbles getting up. Stallion: (Grins) 12 years, and the Golf course hasn't changed a bit. (Has parked the Sami-Truck in a parking spot)(Turns vehicle off) Cassie gets up immeatedly. Cassie: What.......Was this made in the 70's? (Blinks at the big golf course with trees, holes, some ponds, and a big sand area) Stallion: No,the 90's. Anna: It looks too fancy to be true. (Rubs her eyes) Cassie's watch makes an odd clicking sound, going unnoticed by the gang. Except for Trucky. Trucky's big eyes fixate on the watch with it's tail going back and forth. /End scene 00000000000000000000000000000000 Scene transition to a golf course... ......10 minutes later.... Stallion: Hey Frank! Frank hits his golf ball. S-S-SWWWiinnnggg and co: (Watch the golf ball fly into the sky and disapear from distance* Then, a loud car alarm is heard. Frank: I should have known--(Looks up then looks at Uncle Stallion's direction) (Is suprised to see the girls) Don't tell me you hooked up with Andrea. Anna: I'm not his kid. (Folds her arms) (Frowns) Stallion: (Laughs) No, (Puts his hand on Cassie's shoulder) This is my sibling's daughter, Cassiel Benny. Cassie: (Frowns) I prefer being called Cassie (Hides her arm behind her back). Cassiel's a girly-fantasy name for midevial era. Frank: (Takes out a notebook)(Flips through)(Then glances at Uncle Stallion) Are you sure it's Cassiel, not Castiel? (Raises an eyebrow) Stallion: (Laughs) It's Cassiel. (Takes his hand off Cassie's shoulder) Anna: (Took a spare club)(Then swings at a unoccipied golf ball) The grass is shredded and there's a big hole in the place where the Gofl ball had been. The Golf Ball flies in the air. Frank: ....Where did you get that skill? (Looks at Anna) The Ball falls into a pond.The material has been stripped complete of metal and it's general brand-new whiteness have dulled down to dark gray. A small walus-panquin-porcupine like creature pokes it's head out. It seems to accomodate the size of a golf ball. Voices are heard from above. Especially that of two men and two girls. Their figures are seen wavely. Then, the figures leave from sight. Our perspective goes back to the surface. Frank: If anyone asks, just act innocent. (Whistles) The scene briefly transitions to show a car with a shattered window and a couple appearing to be horrified. Cassie: (Whispers to her uncle) Does he really leave his golfballs if they landed in the water? Stallion: He's...just an odd golfer. ...End scene.... 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Scene transition.... ' 1 hour and forty-five minutes later...' Cassie is leaning on a big golf club while Frank is telling her how to golf as he is doing it.The pond from afar is seen to be hot and steaming off some cool light gray clouds. These clouds are usually seen from an iron used to smooth out clothing. ''Good god. this is boring, ''Cassie thought to herself. She looks down to her watch. Oooh it's tempting for a child. But for Cassie, this could be another way to get way from being bored to death. Cassie: (Whispers:Unbored time) (Pushes down her watch) Work in progress.. Major events TBA Characters Cassie Benny Anna O. Capulla Uncle Stallion Frank Falls (Uncle Stallion's friend) Aliens used TBA Trivia -This is based off the saying "I have no idea where he/she gets that from." -This episode is attempting to get comedic-takes on golfing using Cassie's Aliens. Prepare to have laughed very hard when this episode has been finished. Category:Episodes Category:Cassie 12: Omniverse Episode